1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display device, a method of displaying connectors, a transmission-line state detection device, a transmission-line state detection method and a semiconductor integrated circuit. More particularly, the invention relates to a video display device and the like capable of checking connection/disconnection of a cable to a connector on a screen easily by changing the appearance of connector indications displayed on a display panel according to a detection output of a cable detection unit which detects connection/disconnection of the cable to the connector.
The invention also relates to a transmission-line state detection device and the like in which a step waveform signal is outputted to a connection portion of a transmission line for performing reception and transmission of a signal, and by detecting the transmission line state based on a reflected signal of the step waveform signal, thereby detecting connection/disconnection of the transmission line to the connection portion, the length of the transmission line connected to the connection portion and the transmission line state such as impedance of the transmission line connected to the connection portion in good condition.
The invention further relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit which includes a connection portion of a transmission line for performing reception and transmission of a signal, further including a transmission-line state detection unit detecting a transmission line state, thereby performing transmission/reception of the signal according to the transmission line state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) is becoming popular, which is a communication interface transmitting digital video signals, namely, a baseband (uncompressed) video signal and an audio signal related to the video signal at high speed from, for example, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, a set-top box, and other AV sources (Audio Visual Sources) to a TV receiver, a projector and other displays. The details of an HDMI standard are described, for example, in WO2002-078336 (Patent Document 1).